


nyctophobia

by sugarvixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Darkness, Gen, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarvixx/pseuds/sugarvixx
Summary: nyctophobia/ˌnɪktə(ʊ)ˈfəʊbɪə/extreme or irrational fear of the night or of darkness.
Kudos: 1





	nyctophobia

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this work is in the line-up for my spooktober series project. however, today's heartbreaking news is too much for me and I don't feel motivated to finish what I started. therefore, I am posting whatever readable works I have in the draft unbeta'd. enjoy :)
> 
> also, this work is inspired by a quote I found from the Internet that says "you'll know horror when you start exploring your fear" and I am afraid of the dark so here it goes.

Taekwoon blinks repeatedly, to make sure that he really has his eyes open. He has been here for god knows how long. What even is this place? Taekwoon doesn’t know. All he remembers is he was at home when he passed out. Time sounds like a foreign concept here. He can’t differentiate morning and night. The same darkness drapes over him regardless. He’s not even sure if it has been more than a day? 

It’s damp and smells like mold. He can make out the cold concrete floor he’s sitting on but that’s all about it. It’s not like he’s in a small space either. When he speaks, it doesn’t echo. That should indicate that he’s not in a closed space but he feels suffocated. It’s both spacious and tight.

Sometimes, he would hear hushed whispers, sometimes loud cackles to the point it deafened him. But most of the time, he hears growlings. From who, or what, he doesn’t know. Is it real or not, he’s not sure.

It’s noisy. He presses his palms onto his ears, refuses to listen to these noises. But he still can hear them. Are they in his head all this while?

He screams and screams. Make it stop. He says.

His throat hurts but still, he’s still not sure if his eyes are open or not.


End file.
